Glassy metal alloys have demonstrated attractive soft ferromagnetic properties for various applications. Such soft magnetic materials can be employed as parts for relays, for AC generators, for transformers, motors, magnetic amplifiers, mechanical rectifiers, storage cases, switching cores, active and passive transducers, magnetostrictive vibrators, telephone membranes, electromagnetic pole pieces, magnetic tape recorder heads, magnetostatic shields, as a powder for mass cores, as modulators, and as transmitters.
F. E. Luborsky et al. in IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, Vol. Mag 11, 1644 (1975) disclose poor response of DC characteristics of toroids to magnetic annealing.
F. E. Luborsky et al. in Rapidly Quenched Metals, Eds. N. J. Grant and B. C. Giessen (MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass. 1976) p. 467 disclose that stress relief and certain magnetic annealings change the direct current magnetic properties of glassy Fe.sub.40 Ni.sub.40 P.sub.14 B.sub.6 alloy ribbon.
Becker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,728 disclose the annealing of toroids in parallel magnetic fields.
B. S. Berry in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,795 issued July 5, 1977 discloses a method for inducing magnetic anisotropy in an amorphous ferromagnetic alloy such as the amorphous ferromagnetic material Fe.sub.75 P.sub.15 C.sub.10. The change in Young's modulus of elasticity with applied magnetic field is enhanced by annealing in a magnetic field in the transverse direction and is diminished by annealing in the longitudinal direction.
F. Pfeifer et al. in Journal of Magnetism and Magnetic Materials 6, 80-83 (1977) disclose that magnetic annealing of glassy Fe.sub.40 Ni.sub.40 P.sub.14 B.sub.6 alloy may result in high static permeabilities.